libertarianfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Carta Abierta a Ayn Rand
La Carta Abierta a Ayn Rand fue un alegato sobre la coherencia entre el objetivismo y el anarquismo de libre mercado. Fue publicada por ISIL y escrita por Roy Childs en 1969. Puede leerse aquí: La Carta Estimada srta. Rand: El propósito de esta carta es convertirla al anarquismo de mercado. Me consta que nadie hasta la fecha le ha expuesto con detalle los errores contenidos en su filosofía política. Esta es mi intención aquí. Quise acometer esa labor una vez en el pasado, en mi ensayo “The Contradiction in Objectivism”, en el número de marzo de 1968 del Rampart Journal, pero ahora entiendo que mi argumentación era entonces deficiente y débil, y no enfatizaba los elementos esenciales de la controversia. Remediaré esto a continuación. ¿Por qué he emprendido la tarea de convertirla a una visión que ha condenado pública y repetidamente, tildándolo de abstracción ingenua? Porque usted está equivocada. Mantengo que su filosofía no puede ser defendida sin contradicciones; que, de hecho, usted está abogando por la permanencia de una institución inmoral – el estado –. Para una persona con autoestima, ésas son razones suficientes. Una pugna se desarrolla en el mundo, una pugna entre las fuerzas de la arquía –del estatismo, del imperio político y la autoridad – y su única alternativa – la anarquía, la ausencia de dominio político. Esta batalla es la necesaria y lógica consecuencia del enfrentamiento entre el individualismo y el colectivismo, entre la libertad y el estado, entre la libertad y la esclavitud. Del mismo modo que en ética sólo hay dos posicionamientos posibles por cada cuestión – lo bueno y lo malo –, sólo hay dos posicionamientos lógicos posibles en relación con la cuestión política del estado: o se está a favor o se está en contra de éste. Cualquier postura de compromiso se halla condenada al fracaso, y los adherentes de cualquier vía intermedia están igualmente condenados al fracaso o a la frustración – o a la oscuridad del estrago psicológico, si se obcecan y rechazan identificar las causas de semejante error o la naturaleza de la realidad tal y como es. Según usted existen tres alternativas en cuanto a organización política: el estatismo, que es un sistema político en el cual el gobierno inicia la fuerza para conseguir sus fines; el gobierno limitado, que detenta un monopolio de represalia pero no inicia el uso o la amenaza de la fuerza física; y la anarquía, una sociedad carente de gobierno, gobierno definido por usted como “una institución que detenta el poder exclusivo para ejecutar ciertas normas de conducta social en una determinada área geográfica”. Usted defiende un gobierno limitado, uno que no inicie el uso o la amenaza de la fuerza física contra los demás. Sostengo que el gobierno limitado es una abstracción ingenua que nunca ha sido concretizada por nadie; que un gobierno limitado debe iniciar la fuerza o dejar de ser un gobierno; que el concepto mismo de gobierno limitado es una malograda tentativa de integrar dos elementos mutuamente contradictorios: el estatismo y el voluntarismo. Luego, si esto puede ser evidenciado, la claridad epistemológica y la consistencia moral demandan el repudio total de la institución del gobierno, resultando en la defensa del anarquismo de libre mercado o sociedad puramente voluntaria. ¿Por qué es el gobierno limitado una abstracción ingenua? Porque éste debe iniciar la fuerza o deja de ser un gobierno. Permítame presentarle una breve prueba de ello: Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su definición de gobierno y pienso que es epistemológicamente incorrecta (no identifica sus rasgos fundamentales), la aceptaré a efectos dialécticos para esta crítica. Una de las principales características de su concepto de gobierno es que detenta el monopolio del uso de la fuerza de represalia en un área geográfica dada. Ahora bien, sólo hay dos posibles tipos de monopolio: o un monopolio coercitivo, que inicia la fuerza para conservar su monopolio, o un monopolio no-coercitivo, que siempre está abierto a la competencia. En una sociedad objetivista, el gobierno no está abierto a la competencia, y por tanto es un monopolio coercitivo. El modo más rápido de ilustrar por qué el gobierno debe iniciar la fuerza o dejar de ser un gobierno es el siguiente: suponga que estoy insatisfecho con el servicio que me dispensa el gobierno en una sociedad objetivista. Suponga que juzgue, siendo tan racional como pudiera serlo, que yo podría asegurar la protección de mis contratos y la restitución de mis bienes robados a un precio menor y de manera más eficiente. Suponga que decido crear una institución para alcanzar estos fines, o ser cliente de una establecida por un amigo o un colega empresario. Ahora, si tiene éxito en fundar la agencia, que proporciona todos los servicios del gobierno objetivista, y circunscribe sus actividades más eficientes al uso de la fuerza de represalia contra los agresores, hay sólo dos alternativas en lo que al “gobierno” se refiere: a) éste puede usar la fuerza o la amenaza de la fuerza contra la nueva institución, con el propósito de conservar su estatus monopolístico en ese territorio dado, por tanto iniciando la fuerza o la amenaza de la fuerza física contra alguien que no ha iniciado la fuerza. Obviamente, entonces, si escogiera esta alternativa estaría iniciando la fuerza. Q.E.D. O b) puede abstenerse de iniciar la fuerza y permitir que la nueva institución lleve a cabo sus actividades sin interferencia. Si hiciera tal cosa, entonces el “gobierno” objetivista devendría una auténtica institución de mercado, en absoluto un “gobierno”. Habría agencias de protección, de defensa y de represalia en competencia – en síntesis, anarquismo de libre mercado. Si aconteciera la primera alternativa, el resultado sería el estatismo. Es importante recordar en este contexto que el estatismo existe allí donde hay un gobierno que inicia la fuerza. El grado de estatismo, una vez el gobierno ha iniciado la fuerza, es todo cuanto está en juego. Al aceptar el principio del inicio de la fuerza hemos concedido la premisa de los estatistas de cualquier estirpe, y el resto, como usted tan elocuentemente ha dicho, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Si la segunda alternativa ocurriera, no tendríamos gobierno por más tiempo, estrictamente hablando. Esto, de nuevo, recibe el nombre de anarquismo de libre mercado. Nótese que lo que se discute no es si, de hecho, cualquier agencia de protección, defensa o represalia en el libre mercado es más eficiente que el antiguo “gobierno”. La cuestión de si es o no más eficiente sólo pueden determinarlo los individuos mismos actuando de acuerdo con su propio interés y su juicio racional. Y si no inician la fuerza en el desarrollo de esta actividad entonces están en su derecho. Si el gobierno objetivista, por la razón que sea, se moviliza para amenazar o impedir físicamente a estos individuos la consecución de su propio interés racional, el gobierno estará, le guste a usted o no, iniciando el uso de la fuerza física contra otros seres humanos pacíficos, no-agresivos. Defender tal cosa es, como usted ha dicho, “expulsarse a sí mismo automáticamente del ámbito de los derechos, de la moralidad y del intelecto”. Entonces usted, por supuesto, no puede ser culpable de semejante cargo. Ahora bien, si la nueva agencia iniciara el uso de la fuerza, entonces el antiguo “gobierno”-convertido-en-agencia-del-mercado tendría naturalmente el derecho de represalia contra aquellos individuos que efectuaron el acto de agresión. Pero, del mismo modo, también la nueva institución podría tomar represalias contra el antiguo “gobierno” si éste iniciara la fuerza. A continuación discutiré algunas de sus principales “justificaciones” del gobierno, señalando sus vicios lógicos, pero antes permítame dejar muy claro lo siguiente: hasta donde acierto a entender, le he mostrado de una manera absoluta e irrefutable que el gobierno no puede existir sin iniciar la fuerza contra los disidentes, o cuando menos amenazando con emplearla. Si esto es verdad, y si aprobar cualquier institución que inicia la fuerza es inmoral, entonces debe usted retirar toda sanción moral al gobierno de los Estados Unidos y, de hecho, al propio concepto de gobierno. Uno no tiene la obligación de oponerse a todos los males del mundo, pues la vida racionalmente consiste en la consecución de fines positivos, no meramente en la negación de los males. Pero uno sí tiene, sugiero yo, la obligación moral de oponerse a una inmoralidad como la del gobierno, en especial cuando previamente ha defendido este mal. Nótese que la cuestión de cómo el anarquismo de libre mercado funcionaría es subsidiaria al hecho de establecer la inmoralidad del gobierno. Si un gobierno limitado, esto es, un gobierno no-estatista, es una contradicción en los términos, entonces no puede ser defendido. Punto. Pero en tanto no hay conflicto entre lo justo y lo práctico, me veo obligado a esbozar sucintamente por qué sus objeciones al anarquismo de mercado son erróneas. No es mi intención dibujar un “modelo” completo de una sociedad anarquista de libre mercado, puesto que, como usted, realmente no puedo tratar el tema de este modo. No soy ningún planificador social y, de nuevo, como usted, no malgasto mi tiempo inventando utopías. Yo estoy hablando de principios cuyas aplicaciones prácticas deben estar claras. En cualquier caso, una discusión mucho más profunda de los aspectos técnicos del funcionamiento de una sociedad plenamente voluntaria, no-estatista, aparecerá en el capítulo inicial del segundo volumen del magno tratado económico de Murray Rothbard, “Man, Economy, and State”, titulado “Power and Market”, y también en el libro, que con suerte se publicará pronto, de Morris y Linda Tannehill titulado “The Market for Liberty”. Éste último retoma la cuestión allí donde Murray Rothbard la deja, y discute los problemas con detalle. Un capítulo de esta obra, por cierto, titulado “Warring Defense Agencies and Organized Crime”, aparecerá en el Libertarian Connection #5, y una concisa declaración de la posición de los autores es expuesta en su panfleto “Liberty Via the Market”.* Para que pueda considerar sus errores con más facilidad, los numeraré y presentaré una síntesis de las posibles réplicas a sus principales, y por tanto esenciales, argumentos, tal y como han sido expuestos en su ensayo “The Nature of Government”. “Si una sociedad no produce ninguna protección organizada contra la fuerza, cada ciudadano se verá compelido a ir armado, a convertir su casa en una fortaleza, a disparar a cualquier extraño que se acerque a su puerta,”etc. Éste es un mal argumento. Uno podría igualmente afirmar que si la “sociedad” (¿compuesta por quién?) no se procurara comida de forma centralizada, cada ciudadano se vería compelido a cultivar por sí mismo vegetales para no padecer hambre. Esto resulta ilógico. La disyuntiva no es entre un único, monopolístico programa alimenticio estatal y el cultivo por parte de cada individuo de su propio alimento, para no pasar hambre. Existe lo que denominamos división del trabajo, el libre mercado, que puede proveer toda la comida que el hombre necesita. Lo mismo en lo que se refiere a la protección en contra de las agresiones. “El uso de la fuerza física – incluso la represalia – no puede dejarse a discreción de los ciudadanos particulares”. Esto contradice su posición epistemológica y ética. La mente del hombre – lo cual significa: la mente del ser humano individual – es capaz de conocer la realidad, y el hombre es capaz de llegar a conclusiones en base a su juicio racional y actuar en base a su propio interés racional. Usted insinúa, sin hacerlo explícito, que si un individuo decide tomar represalias, esta decisión es de algún modo subjetiva y arbitraria. Más bien, se supone que el individuo debe delegar tal decisión al gobierno, que es… ¿qué? ¿Colectivo y por tanto objetivo? Esto es ilógico. Si el hombre no es capaz de tomar estas decisiones, entonces no es capaz de tomarlas, y ningún gobierno compuesto por hombres es capaz de tomarlas tampoco. ¿Atendiendo a qué criterio epistemológico es clasificada de “arbitraria” una acción individual, mientras que aquella de un grupo de individuos se considera de algún modo “objetiva”? Más bien, yo afirmo que un individuo debe juzgar y evaluar los hechos de la realidad en consonancia con la lógica y desde el punto de vista de su propio interés racional. ¿Sostiene usted aquí que la mente del hombre no es capaz de conocer la realidad? ¿Que el hombre no debe juzgar o actuar en base a su propio interés racional y a su percepción de los hechos? Sostener tal cosa equivale a hacer pedazos la raíz de la filosofía Objetivista: la validez de la razón, y la habilidad y el derecho del hombre a pensar y a juzgar por sí mismo. No estoy arguyendo, por supuesto, que un individuo deba siempre tomar represalias personalmente contra aquellos que inician la fuerza contra él – tiene el derecho, aunque no la obligación, de delegar esta potestad a cualquier agencia legítima. Yo estoy simplemente criticando su lógica defectuosa. “El uso de la fuerza de represalia requiere normas objetivas de evidencia para establecer que un crimen ha sido cometido y para probar quién lo ha cometido, así como normas objetivas para definir castigos y procedimientos de aplicación.”Carta Abierta a Ayn Rand, en Liberalismo.org Referencias Categoría:Filosofía Categoría:Anarcocapitalismo Categoría:Anarquismo